In the past there have been numerous types of recliner chairs and, as is perhaps well known, when the leg rest is extended, there is a substantial distance between the leg rest pad and the seat cushion proper with the result that a person sitting in the chair with the leg rest extended is not supported along that portion of the legs which extends between the seat cushion and the leg rest pad. This invention is of a pad of compressible rubbery material jacketed in an outer casing which pillow is sized for insertion between the leg rest pad and the seat cushion to support the full length of the legs.
It is, generally speaking, an object of this invention to provide an improved pillow for use with a recliner chair which is sized to be received between the leg rest pad and the forward face of a recliner chair seat cushion which pillow is compressible so as to be snugly received within the space and to support the legs of a user along the entire length .